Refuse trucks may be used to collect and transport food waste, such as from the animal rendering industry or other separated food waste. Such food waste can be wet and heavy, which can provide unique challenges. A container handling apparatus may be used to move a platform or loader for large refuse truck containers from a position at ground level behind the refuse truck to a dumping compartment that is located behind a cab of the refuse truck and forward of a rear of the refuse truck. An “arm” mechanism may be used for handling the container platforms. U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,512, granted to Donald C. Brown on Sep. 24, 1974, for example, describes use of a pair of hydraulic cylinders to move a pair of vertically swingable arms of the mechanism.
Accordingly, a need exists for additional container handling apparatuses for use with refuse trucks.